A team effort
by mistress kitsu
Summary: I'm getting pretty lazy with these descriptions. threesome plain and simple. unfinished and takes place just after the events of shippuden


"Oh sasuke~" "Huh? What do you want, woman?" The adgitated uchiha turned, having heard a feminine voice. he'd been walking down the street, early in the morning presumably alone and looked around but he saw noone. "Tch. i don't have time for this." Sasuke turned back on his way going toward the village gates. The two ninja guarding it tried briefly to insist that he go back, but he as usual, ignored them completely. He was beyond tustling with them as even they knew trying to keep him within the village walls for too long was futile, almost like an unspoken rule that if he wanted to leave, he was to be let be as he would eventually return on his own. Almost like a tom cat. As he set foot outside the gate, he heard a rustling in the trees nearby and reacted by swiftly pulling several shuriken from his pouch and flung them in the opposing direction. He waited...after a moment, a white hare crawled from the brush and upon seeing him, took off. He grumbled. "Just a stupid rabbit. With all these distractions I won't get far before sun up."

Whilst turning to face the path he had begun walking before, Sasuke felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. "H-how in the...?" He thought to himself starting to fall back as he blacked out. His eyes opened then closed again a few times, seeing a slightly different image each time as he slowly lost consciousness. First a flash of pink, the sky then black sandals. He could have sworn he'd heard a familiar girlish giggle before everything faded to black.

When he came to, he tried to sit up and was unsure whether he was dreaming or awake. He couldn't see anything but he could hear himself think but he couldn't talk. He couldn't lift his arm to rub the back of his head which was pounding. He began to struggle; trying to speak, trying to get up. It didn't feel like any gen-jutsu he'd ever been caught in and after he'd exhausted his body trying to figure out the situation, he realized his arms were bound behind him. He could feel fabric under his back but it didn't feel like his shirt. Then there was that voice again. "Oh, sasuke. You were going to leave me again, weren't you? Shame on you, you naughty boy." It was tauntingly familiar. He flexed and strained his neck to face the direction it came from, as if he could see anything anyway. The voice giggled again. He could almost make it out.

He felt some weight be applied to his abdomen and what seemed to be a leg on each side, warmth in between them and slight wetness. "mmmhfff!" he protested trying to shove the person off then finally the cloth that was preempting his speech was removed from his mouth. Hacking, he opened his lips to talk but another pair was smashed against his. He pushed against them with his own, the only way he could find to fight back but then tried to pull back feeling teeth bite down on his lower lip. He again attempted to yell and it was muffled by the lips assaulting his once again, a moist tongue invading his mouth this time. When his assaulter finally broke their forced kiss, sasuke heaved heavily trying to catch his breath then lay his head flat on the pillow it was resting in before.

The clearly female aggressor panted as well. A sound that set off a light in sasuke's head. He arched his back inward but was unable to throw her off. She merely chuckled again holding onto him. "Sakura?" "Yes, sasuke?" he felt the warmth of her core bleeding through her panties as she moved farther down his body closer to his crotch. Where were her shorts!? Where was his shirt!? He felt like if he asked, or tried, rather he would be met with more unwanted tongue in his face as before. a hand caressed his cheek and ran up the side of his face to which he flinched slightly. Sakura lifted the sleeping mask from his eyes only slightly and finally he could see if only barely. He tried taking in as much of the atmosphere as possible. He first peered around the room seeing nothing he expected. Instead of weapons and tools of torture there were stuffed animals, bright pink walls and clothes littered all over the floor, some of them being his shirt and most of sakura's clothes including her small bra.

Sasuke tilted his head next looking up a sakura who was completely naked save for her panties and was leaning over his mid-section running her hand up and down his abs. She looked into his eyes for a short while then smiled covering them back up again. To this he sighed. "as much as I'd love for you to look at me the entire time. i can't have that bothersome sharingan helping you escape from me." her warm breath came over his lower torso and though he couldn't see he could tell she was biting the rope he kept around his waist and pulling it away which caused his pants to slip off of him. he gritted his teeth to the sudden warm wet tongue that slid up the side of his semi-erect shaft then licked around the head. he pushed his hips forward. he realized what was going on long before but could've cared less. Sakura heard a soft moan escape his lips and took it as approval to continue on which she happily did taking the tip and half his member into her mouth slowly.

Her shameless slurping persisted when he moaned again encouraging her further. her head bobbed and her hand stroked what little she couldn't fit into her mouth. He smirked between his grunts noticing her struggle to which she pulled away looking up at him. "So you can't deep throat, huh? What a shame." She blushed deeply lifting her head and wiping her mouth while taking in a breath. "I-I've never done this before, okay." "Ino can." "What!? I-ino that pig!? How do you!?" "I'm just kidding. This is only about my third blowjob and Ino isn't one of the others." "But..." "In fact I learned a pretty useful jutsu that might help you do it without gagging." "...what is it?" sakura pouted. "The hand signs for it are boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram." Sakura tilted her head then performed the jutsu, after which, sasuke lifted his head hacking up a clutch of snakes which slithered about the room.

Sakura panicked leaping up and chasing them down, throwing kunai and catching the ones that almost made their way out of her window. Every other one hissed and poofed into a cloud of smoke as they vanished while the next would escape and continue moving about until it too was caught. "You lied to me! Just what were you trying to do? Weren't you enjoying it?" She whined getting back into the bed and on top of him after they had all been taken care of. Sasuke simply scoffed turning his head. Sakura huffed sitting up on her knees and taking off her last article of clothing. "Fine. If you wanna start being stubborn again I guess i might as well get on with it. Only a matter of time before you try something else sneaky." She made sure he could tell something was different this time around, grinding her warm wet slit against the underside of his shaft. he tensed up slightly but wouldn't show it. However she could tell as he became stiffer to the touch.

"mmm sasuke just look at you. I wouldn't be surprised if you broke free right now and tried to have your way with me. too bad i'm in control now. we start when i wanna start and we're not done until I say we're done." he grumbled lowly and muttered something she couldn't make out, but she didn't care at this point. She tied the piece of cloth back around his mouth and rested her hands on him licking her lips. "are you ready?" "h-hmph.." was his only response. she didn't mind it seeing as it was obvious he couldn't say much else. Lifting her hips a tad higher, she carefully slid down on his rod, being somewhat surprised. it felt bigger inside than it looked, not that she was complaining. it was barely halfway in before she gripped her hands around him a little tighter and pushed herself down all the way. their hips met, she gasped and he bit down on his makeshift gag letting out a couple of short, sharp huffs. Sakura started to feel a bit overwhelmed but continued nonetheless. She lifted herself all the way up only riding with him halfway inside. he seemed visibly upset and she could even feel him pushing his hips upward to a degree making more go inside her.

"S-sasuke..." she whimpered leaning over him and moving her hips in a short circular motion, gasping each time she allowed him to force in more until she was sitting fully in his lap again. taking a moment to adjust, she looked up at him. she was tempted to remove his blindfold but her girlish desires would have to wait a little longer, at least until she knew he would willing to cooperate if given more control.

With that in mind she went on, panting softly while speeding up until every time she let down, an audible slap could be heard as their hips collided. "Ahh~ doesn't it feel good, sasuke?" she purred into his ear leaning her body over his as she continued. His face was strained and his chest was heaving. She could barely tell because she was doing most of the work but he was thrusting his hips along with her. she could also hear short moans escaping his mouth along with a muffled. "sakura" she almost stopped having heard her name being uttered but opted to continue, reminding herself mentally that sasuke was liable to trick her again with his words. even so he could tell she had subconsciously let up ever so slightly having felt her stiffen up somewhat before picking up the pace again.

Sasuke shook his head pushing out the cloth with his mouth calling to her again."S-sa...kura..." She looked down at him pouting a bit. She'd always loved the way he rolled his tongue whilst pronouncing her name. it weakened her each time he said it whether it was in his usual irritated tone, explaining plans for a mission or just casual speak, but there was no way she would let him know that, although he was already well aware. "S-sasuke?" She leaned down more having quickly fallen for his artifice. Feeling her breath close to his face, he sat up as much as he could catching her lips with his, this time he was the one to introduce his tongue to sakura's and they connected into a deep kiss. Sakura, being distracted didn't seem to notice her door creaking open. In through said door casually walked the familiar knucklehead ninja with a purple snake wrapped around his shoulders whom he pet while coming up to the bed and stood next to sasuke uncovering his eyes then cutting the ropes that were binding him. Sakura, the entire time stared at him half wanting to hold sasuke down as he was being freed and half trying to cover herself up. "N-n-naruto why are you here!? How'd you get in my house?" "Chill out, sakura. Aoda came to me. plus I dunno if you were aware but the front door was wide open." "Took you long enough, dobe." Sasuke grumbled sitting up still holding sakura in his lap, the pinkett wiggling slightly clearly confused as to what was happening or about to happen for that matter. "Well i was gonna head right over but y'know most people freak out when a snake slithers through their window. then it tells me you're getting raped and by sakura of all people. i couldn't stop laughing at first but at least i'm here now, right?" "Yeah i guess. and it's not funny! did it look like i was having fun?" "well yeah, kinda. Personally I couldn't think of anything that defines it more than what you're doin'"

Sasuke sighed at the other boy shaking his head, then turned back to sakura. "While I was enjoying myself I wouldn't call it fun yet." Sakura was confused. since when did they get along so well? she was even more puzzled as to why after sasuke gestured him to come here, naruto hopped into the bed with them. "what do you think you're doing, naruto!? Can't you see we're busy!?" Sasuke groused pulling out of sakura and raised her hips while naruto grinned stepping behind her. "Naruto! hey what..." Sasuke scoffed spanking and her then ran his newly freed hands up her thighs holding her hips steady. "Don't you ever shut up?" Naruto giggled taking off all his clothes and sucking on his thumb. he then leaned over her circling it around her back entrance and pushed it in. Sakura jumped forward yelping, clinging to sasuke but he quickly rebuffed her reaching his arms around to her backside and spread her cheeks which caused her to whimper more. "Get on with it already, naruto. i'm not the one who's gonna get his ass kicked if she gets loose." "Oh right. guess you have a point." He circled his finger around a little then snatched it out roughly thrusting his thick rod inside. She whined feeling a bit betrayed as sasuke watched. he looked like he was enjoying watching it more than doing it himself. it made her upset for a second, but soon after she barely had room in her mind for being upset with naruto suddenly starting to move.

She gasped falling against sasukes chest as naruto plunged deep inside her. he almost seemed bigger than sasuke but she refused to think such a thing. size differences aside, she clung to sasuke staring up into his deep black eyes begging with her own. he stared back loosening his grip on her slightly and pulled her downwards, letting the head of his erection press against her. "sakura...can you take mine too?" She looked even more flustered than before and whined softly still adjusting to naruto's sudden intrusion as he continued and she tried to angle her hips downward to push him away. he simply chuckled overlapping sasukes hands with his own them promptly slammed all the way inside her causing her to yelp and gasp sharply. Sighing again, sasuke was clearly run out of his patience, so he simply gave up on the thought of reasoning with him. he thrust in as well, causig her to gasp deeply again, holding her hips until he was all the way i as well as naruto. sasuke signalled with his head for them happily, naruto nodded


End file.
